pvzgcfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants Vs. Zombies: The Next Levels
is an expansion pack that is purchasable for all systems that PvZ is on, except for the DS, since it's external. New features All games *All minigames of all versions available in any version *New plants *New zombies *7 new worlds, and downloadable bonus worlds *Extra bosses *Survival endless for all kinds of levels *Add more! DSi versions *Improved graphics *Added Zen Garden 'HUGE NEW FEATURES' Features so big that they get their own section! 'FUSIONS!' By using the Cooking Pot, you can fuse plants together! Some examples include... *Tri-pult, obtained by fusing Threepeater and Cabbage-pult. Lobs three cabbages in three rows! *Snowflake-shroom, obtained by fusing Snow Pea and Fume-shroom. Shoots Snowflakes that pierce and cools zombies! *Lily Peashooter, obtained by fusing Peashooter and Lily Pad. Shoots peas while letting other plants sit on top of it for up to five projectiles at once! *Pea-Shroom, obtained by fusing Puff-Shroom and Peashooter. Shoots pea spores but he doesn't sleep during the day. *Bowling-Nut, obtained by fusing Wall-Nut and Bowling Bulb. Rolls on the ground. *Rechiller, obtained by fusing Repeater and Snow Pea. Shoots ice peas 2 times. 'TREASURE CHESTS!' Occasionally, Treasure chests will appear on the map. Complete interesting challenges and obtain cool treasures! Such as... *Coins! *New minigames! *Plant buffs! *Zombie nerfs! *Even new plants all together! 'ZOMBIE LEADERS!' The toughest zombies in the game! Can you beat them before they (b)eat you? Plants and Zombies Plants Returning Plants .* means it technically didn't return as it is not in PvZ or PvZ:iAT, but was still made before PvZ:TNL. .** Means it's unlock area has been drastically changed. New Plants Upgrade Plants Premium Zombies Returning Zombies New Zombies Want to add your own Plants or Zombies? HEre's how! 1. Ask the creator. 2.Use this for guidance: Pic: Picture of the plant/Zombie Name: Self explanitory Unlocked/First appearance: Where you find the plant or discover the zombie Data: For plants, use this: Cost: Recharge Effect: For recharge, it goes like this: Swift: Fastest, takes 3 seconds to recharge Regular: Same speed as PEashooter in the original PvZ. 6 seconds, I think? Sluggish: Slow. 30 seconds. Boring: Very slow, 45 seconds. Very slow: As name applies. 1 minute Forever: Slowest recharge. 10 minutes. Usually you can only plant one per stage. For zombies: Health: Speed: Special (If it has one): For speed, it goes like this: Unnatural: Fastest. Takes 5 seconds to get to your house. Speedy: Takes 9 seconds Fast: Takes 18 seconds Hungry: takes 25 seconds Regular: Takes 31 seconds creeper: Takes 50 seconds Drag: Takes 1 minutes and 30 seconds Snail's pace: Takes 2 minutes Unmoving: Does not move, will not go to your house. Mini-Games Day *Zombotany - The zombies have plant heads they use against you! Fight them! *Slot Machine - Gain 2000 sun with the support of a slot machine! *Wall-nut Bowling - Bowl over the zombies! Night *Whack-a-Zombie - Whack-a-mole, but with zombies! *Grave-y on the side - Graves appear everywhere! Pool *Big Trouble Little Zombie - Zombies are smaller and weaker, but appear more abundantly. *Last Stand - Plan your defense with limited sun. Fog Roof Rain *It's Raining Seeds - This one's pretty obvious. Ice *Snowball Fight - Power Snow is free, but you get no plants. Good luck. Ice Caves Sky *Zombies Tower defense 5 - You can now use Aspearagus, bu you only get that, Balloon Pot and OUPs. Balloons have layers now. Each layer goes faster than the last, and contains the last. The chain is Red > Blue > Green > Yellow > Pink > Purple. Glimmer Swamp *Sun Bombs (Mini-game) - Survive as sun bombs fall from the sky 8-bit *Peashooter Quest: A short, classic-style platformer based off of PvZ. If played in Adventure mode, you can gain extra lives. Meteor *Melt Pit Madness - Guide the zombie into the melt pit before the lava diver gets to the end. Space *Brainsweeper - Play a game of Minesweeper... IN SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE! Achievements *You're getting the hang of this! *Like a sir *Girl Power! *Surrenderance *Fill 'im up! *Not so sunny days *Good Morning *Master of Morticulture *Giga-impact *All fallen apart now *Magically defeated *Best served cold *Don't drag on your victory. *Beaten once again! *Cold hard cash *Zombologist *Vore Spores *BURN BABY BURN!!!!! *That's just cold *Bigbadaboom *Attack from Above Hidden achievements These achievements are so hard or unfair to find. These will not be seen until achieved. Most of them give you plants. *Cheated Brains Taste Awful *Lucky Zombie *Never a Sunny Day *Endless Life *The Sun Shines Everywhere Loading Screen Hints *''" Make sure you don't run out of lives, or else you'll be set back to the last story point!"'' *''"Sun-producing plants are important! Make sure you have at least 3 of them at all times!"'' *''"Although you may be encouraged to use more powerful plants, some of them are really expensive, so try to keep some cheapies with you to save up sun!"'' *''"Don't rely on Chomper too much. Every time he eats a zombie, he has to digest them, meaning he can't eat another zombie for 15 seconds."'' *''"Slowdown is really powerful! It makes every plant twice as effective!"'' *''"Don't fill your lawn with offensive plants. Make sure you have some defensive plants and sun producing plants alongside."'' *''"Mushrooms sleep in the day. Be aware of this."'' *''"Save your plant food."'' *''"While One-use Plants look effective, they can only be used once per purchase, just like their name says. Use them wisely!"'' *''"Instants are usually best suited for last resorts."'' *''"Inhale-shroom is really important! He can swallow small zombies, like Imps and chickens!"'' *''"Lightning Reed gets his power from strength in numbers. Plant a lot for shocking destruction! (Parden the pun...)"'' *''"While the Crawler Zombie may look threatening, Lobbed-shot plants and Inhale-shroom can attack her, so make sure you use those."'' *''"Protect your Chompers."'' *''"The score on the 8-bit levels? That's important. For every 100,000 points you get, you gain money!"'' *''"Blover + Spring Bean is a really scary strategy. Using plant food on the Spring Bean, then planting a blover effectively kills every zombie!"'' *''"Thu zombies ar ackshully rilly nice. let thum in yer haose and they can have a partee wit yu. this loding screne is brought to yu by the zombies."'' *''"The Hypno-shroom's Plant Food effect is wacky. Go check it out!"'' *''"Have you seen the Zombie Yeti yet?"'' *''"In Adventure Mode, be careful not to get your brains eaten. You only have three lives to start, and they're very hard to replenish."'' *''"In Adventure Mode, running out of lives causes you to do the entire lawn ALL OVER AGAIN. So keep alert!"'' *''"Not every message is fun or useful. This one is a good example."'' *''"Use your powerups sparringly. They cost a lot, and it's not very easy to get money."'' *''"Aspearagus can shoot zombies that haven't entered the screen yet. Very handy!"'' Trivia *In the trailer, it is shown in a newspaper to say that "Cactus is being held captive by the zombies." This may explain why she is not in the game, and instead replace with Aspearagus. *Some almanac entries contradict themselves. For example, the Wall-nut grows annoyed by the zombies eating him, the Snow Pea and Lily Pad are referred to as girls, and Football Zombie is said to have scored 50 goals, despite not knowing what a football is. **Football zombie might have just started to know what a football is, and took this to an advantage. **Lily Pad may have been made female to make the Girl Power! achievement easier. I'm not finished with this. Category:Games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Next Levels